<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Skullcrusher Mountain by Bickymonster</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27310984">Skullcrusher Mountain</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bickymonster/pseuds/Bickymonster'>Bickymonster</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Coercion, Delusions, Evil Plans, Gen, Horror, Implied Relationships, Insane Donatello, Insanity, Kidnapping, Mad Science, Mad Scientists, Manipulation, Master &amp; Servant, Monsters, No Happy Ever After, One-Sided Attraction, Psychological Horror, Psychological Torture, Psychological Trauma, Sorry Not Sorry, Supervillains</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:33:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,118</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27310984</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bickymonster/pseuds/Bickymonster</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Welcome to my secret lair on Skullcrusher Mountain.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Skullcrusher Mountain</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This story was inspired by and heavily based on the song 'Skullcrusher Mountain' by Jonathon Coulton. Just like the song, this fic is not intended to be taken seriously. </p>
<p>If you have not heard the song before, you can find it on youtube here:<br/><a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yDkpj3vDzwQ&amp;ab_channel=Murasama23">https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yDkpj3vDzwQ&amp;ab_channel=Murasama23</a></p>
<p>But anyway, happy Halloween!! Hope you enjoy.</p>
<p>  </p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>April’s heart was pounding in her chest as she fought against the unrelenting grip of her captors. She could only catch glimpses of the stone floor from under the edge of the black hood they’d thrown over her head, the gag in her mouth smothering her screams of protest as she was dragged toward some unknown place. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She was still trying to shake them off when she was abruptly pushed into a chair. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>More hands were on her then, strapping her ankles to the chair legs. Leather straps were wrapped around each of her wrists, locking them to the sides of the chair, close to her hips. The air was knocked out of her when a large strap pulled tight around her waist. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She pulled against the bindings but she could barely move, let alone get free. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The flood of light as the hood was pulled from her head was startling and she blinked against it, trying to focus on anything, seeking any clue as to where she might be, or what these people might want. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Welcome to my secret lair on Skullcrusher Mountain,” someone declared with what sounded a lot like pride. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>April had never heard of such a place. And a secret lair? She mentally scoffed. If she hadn’t just been kidnapped, taken someplace out of the city, and held against her will, she might have thought it all an elaborate joke. She might have even found it amusing if not for her current predicament.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gradually, the brightness faded from her eyes and the large room came into focus. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Despite everything, she hadn’t actually expected it to look quite so much like a supervillain’s lair. The wall in front of her was mostly covered by a single huge screen, with several smaller ones to each side. Beneath it was a console, with an array of buttons, switches and flashing lights. It was almost cliche and yet, no less terrifying. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I hope you've enjoyed your stay so far.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>April’s attention turned to the man speaking to her, only to let out an alarmed cry at the sight of him, attempting futilely to back away, the leather straps digging painfully into her skin as she tried to break free. For the man was not human. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The most startling thing was the olive-green skin and the strange browner area that covered the entirety of his chest. The more she looked, however, the more she saw, from the large shell on his back, to the three-fingered hands, to the fact that, despite his nakedness and obviously male voice, there was no sign of a penis between his legs. His face too was somehow just slightly off, curving out into a vaguely beak-like shape.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She was so focused on him, she jumped when someone appeared close at her side, and she jerked her head around to blink up at him. Her shock and confusion only grew as she recognised him. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He was avoiding her eye, and she recoiled the short distance she could when he reached for her face. However, she couldn’t move far and he easily grasped the gag in her mouth, pulling it free and down around her neck. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What the fuck, Casey!?” she exclaimed, fighting against her bindings. “Let me go, you bastards!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I see you've met my assistant, Scarface,” the turtle creature remarked calmly, sounding pleased. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Casey said nothing, quickly moving to the turtle’s side. The turtle’s expression was almost soft as he looked at him, and he brushed a thumb over Casey’s cheek in a gesture April could only describe as affectionate. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“His appearance is quite disturbing,” the turtle remarked, “but I assure you, he's harmless enough.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Casey’s appearance was indeed disturbing, not least because he hadn’t sported the huge scar across his left eye the last time she had seen him. It was his presence in general, however, that disturbed her most. They’d been classmates once, before Casey’s sudden and unexplained disappearance over a year earlier, and April found herself wondering fearfully if she might now share his fate.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“He’s a sweetheart, calls me master,” the turtle remarked fondly, either not caring or noticing her distress. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Casey’s head bowed deeper and he made a soft noise as though actually flattered by the comment. It made her skin crawl. He was a far cry from the loud obnoxious boy April remembered. She didn’t want to know how he’d come to be this way, what this turtle creature had done to him. But she was smart enough to know it didn’t bode well. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“He has a way of finding pretty things and bringing them to me,” the turtle remarked, his attention on her once more as he took several steps closer. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>April’s breath came faster as she realised she was the pretty thing, and that Casey must have been the one behind her kidnapping, though she knew he hadn’t been alone. He’d had help. But all thought of how she’d come to be there fled as the turtle moved close enough that she could feel his legs pressing against her own. Every fibre of her being was screaming at her to run but she was held in place, all options stolen from her. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Don’t,” she squeaked as he reached out to touch her. “Stop. Please. Don’t.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He ignored her, however, grasping her chin and tilting her head up to look at him. His brown eyes burned into her and he seemed unfazed as she tried to pull away, simply maintaining his firm hold. He trailed a finger on his other hand down the side of her face. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m so into you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>April shuddered, her eyes pinching shut, unable to bear his piercing gaze a moment longer. With a sigh, he released her and only when she heard him heading back across the room did she cautiously open her eyes once more. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He was sitting at the console, typing something. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What the hell do you even want with me!?” April demanded to know.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The turtle sighed but didn’t even turn to look at her. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m way too smart for you,” he commented, though he seemed to be talking more to himself than to her. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re fucking crazy!” April exclaimed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Even my henchmen think I’m crazy, I’m not surprised you agree,” the turtle said, swivelling the chair to face her once more. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What do you want?” she questioned somewhat hysterically, tears starting to fall.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hush, now,” the turtle said as he got up, walking calmly toward her. “If you could find some way to be a little bit less afraid of me, you’d see the voices that control me, from inside my head,” he smiled sinisterly as he tapped his temple, “say I shouldn’t kill you yet.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>April screamed, her tears now falling unbidden.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-#-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>April shuffled back on her small bed as the cell door was opened and Raph stepped inside. His scowl deepened as he reached for her, grabbing her arm and pulling her to her feet. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Quit fightin' us already,” he grumbled, as he dragged her out into the hallway beyond. “You’re pissin' him off. And that just makes all our lives harder.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Fuck you,” she snarled. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She had tried to feel sympathy for the three henchmen, who were all turtles just like their master, Donatello, and clearly not happy about being under his thumb. But it was hard not to hate them when they were all so eager for her to fall in line. Though, admittedly, Mikey just seemed to want to make sure she didn’t starve to death or something.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What does he want this time?” she asked through gritted teeth. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’ll see,” Raph told her cryptically, not even sparing her a glance. “Just… try to be grateful, alright.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, I’m oh so grateful,” April remarked sarcastically, rolling her eyes. “I’ve always wanted to be kidnapped and held against my will.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Raph pulled them to an abrupt stop just outside Donatello’s main lab, jerking her around to face him. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Don’t scream,” he instructed firmly, before pushing her through the doorway. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>April screamed, Raph’s presence at her back all that was keeping her from fleeing. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I made this half-pony half-money monster to please you,” Donatello said as he strode toward them. “But I get the feeling that you don’t like it. What’s with all the screaming?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Let me go,” April pleaded hysterically. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She smothered another scream when the beast let out several different and disturbing sounds from all three of its mouths at once. She was trembling as she pushed back against Raph, trying to put more distance between herself and the indescribable monster Donatello had created. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Donatello, however, seemed merely confused, looking back at his creation with a contemplative frown.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You like monkeys, you like ponies,” he commented. “Maybe you don’t like monsters so much. Maybe I used too many monkeys. Isn’t it enough to know that I ruined a pony making a gift for you?” he asked, turning back to April once more. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>But words eluded her, and she barely registered anything as Raph let her back out of the lab, leaving Donatello to contemplate his mistake.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-#- </p>
<p> </p>
<p>It had been months, and never was April left alone outside of her cell. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She’s tried to fight free of Leonardo’s grasp once, mistaking his quiet company for inattentiveness but he’d taken her down without much effort and Mikey had been delighted to tell her all about their Ninjisu training when he brought her dinner that evening. The bruises had taken a week to heal and she hadn’t made that mistake again. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>So now she was sitting in the chair in Donatello’s lab, leather straps holding her in place once more, her last hope of escape fading to nothing as she listened to him describe his plans. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Picture the two of us alone inside my golden submarine,” he said, gesturing to the schematics on the large screen. “While up above the waves, my doomsday squad ignites the atmosphere.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She wanted to cry, wanted to fight for all the lives Donatello was talking about extinguishing but it was futile. She knew by now that Donatello was truly insane. He had no patience for what anyone else had to say. There was only one thing he wanted from her, and that was something she could never give. Her love.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And all the fools,” Donatello went on as he came over to join her, taking a seat on the small stool he kept next to her chair, “who live their foolish lives, may find it quite…” he paused to grin,”....explosive. But it won’t mean half as much to me if I don’t have you here,” he said, brushing a strand of her hair behind her ear.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’d rather die with everyone else,” April told him bluntly, spitting in his face. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Donatello’s expression grew furious, as he got slowly to his feet. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You know it isn’t easy living here on Skullcrusher Mountain,” he stated. “Maybe you cut me just a little slack. Wouldn’t it kill you to be civil?!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Civil?” April questioned indignantly. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’ve been patient, I’ve been gracious,” Donatello insisted. His expression shifted, twisting into a dangerous smile. “And this mountain is covered in wolves.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wolves?” April’s eyes widened in horror. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Donatello’s grin was dangerous as he turned and headed back over to the console. He pressed several buttons, typed something, and an image of a snow-covered mountain appeared on the screen. They both stared in silence for several moments, listening to the sound of the wind until a howl filtered through the speakers.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hear them howling, my hungry children,” Donatello said, closing his eyes to listen to them. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>April, however, was trembling in fear. For everything Donatello had put her through, all his truly evil plans, she already knew she’d do everything she could to avoid being literally thrown to the wolves. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Maybe you should stay and have another drink, and think about me and you,” Donatello suggested as he turned from the screen, his expression calm and soft once more. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>April nodded as she fought back the tears. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Because if you could find some way to be a little bit less afraid of me,” Donatello told her, as he poured them both drinks, "you’d see the voices that control me, from inside my head, say I shouldn’t kill you yet.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Approaching April with a pair of drinks held deftly in one hand, Donatello unstrapped one of her wrists and offered her one. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>April took the glass in her freed hand, quickly taking a sip and when she looked up, Donatello was smiling at her in earnest. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>As he sank onto the seat next to her and settled down to enjoy his drink and watch his wolves, she heard him whisper once more. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I shouldn’t kill you yet.” </p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>